This application is for the purchase of a hybrid LTQ-Orbitrap mass spectrometer that will be used to solve a number of biological questions related to health and disease. This instrument is required to meet the need and growing demand for the accurate and rapid mass measurements for the identification, quantification and molecular characterization of biomolecules. The investigators have established needs for improved technology with specific requirements for increased sensitivity, high mass accuracy, improved dynamic range and higher throughput for protein and peptide characterization. The requested instrument provides improved capabilities and will accelerate the productive research of several NIH supported investigators in a broad range of projects. Most of these projects require several of the following features that are provided by this instrument;enhanced sensitivity, a large dynamic range, high mass accuracy, rapid MSn scan rates at high sensitivity in a data-dependent manner, electron transfer dissociation and robust- reliable operation. This instrument will be housed in the Cancer Center and Program in Biomolecular Structure-supported Mass Spectrometry/Proteomics Facility at UCDHSC. This environment assures the availability and involvement of the scientific, technical and management expertise required to optimize its performance and research productivity. Dr. Hodges will chair the Advisory Committee responsible for overall maximization of instrument usage and access. Dr. Hansen will be responsible for the day-to-day operation and maintenance of the instrument and training. Long term productive usage will be insured by the close association with the Mass Spectrometry/Proteomics Facility and its Oversight Committee and financial support of the institution and instrument users. The acquisition of an LTQ-Orbitrap will allow a large number of NIH funded investigators to have access to the instrumentation required to make important biomedical discoveries. This instrument will provide critical analytical capabilities and thus will be of benefit to the overall research community in our pursuit to improve public health. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Funds are requested to purchase an LTQ-Orbitrap mass spectrometer. This advanced instrument is needed to make discoveries that will ultimately lead to biomedical breakthroughs and a reduction of pain and suffering associated with disease.